Red Rangers
Red Ranger is a designation given to one character in every of Power Rangers. The Red Ranger is usually the self-imposed leader of the team, although there have been times where rangers of other colors have been leaders. Red Rangers also usually receive the most powerful weapons. The Red Ranger's main weapon traditionally is a sword, but some have used blasters. Since Power Rangers in Space each Red Ranger has been given Battlizer Armor, which increases their power significantly and allows them to battle the enemy's top generals single-handedly. List of Red Rangers Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) and Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) were the first and second Red Power Rangers respectively, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Jason was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Rocky later on becomes Zeo Ranger 3 - Blue in Power Rangers Zeo, while Jason later becomes the Gold Ranger. *Morpher: Power Morpher with Tyrannosaurus Power Coin **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time" → "Tyrannosaurus!" → "Dragonzord Power!" (Jason only) → "I summon the power of the Dragon Shield!" (Jason only) *Roll Call: "Power Red!" *Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Sword, Dragon Dagger/Shield (temporarily) *Vehicles: Red Battle Bike (Jason only), Red Thunder Bike *Zords: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord → Red Dragon Thunderzord, Dragonzord (temporarily) **Zord Call: "Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Commander Crayfish was the closest thing to a Red Mutant Ranger because he was given leadership over the mutant rangers, a Power Sword, and was the member of that faught Jason *there is no 'actual' mutant red renger because putty #6 was a pitiful fighter. *Morpher: Red Badge of Darkness **Morphing Call: "It's Mutant Time" *Weapon: Mutant Sword Justin is the Dark Red Ranger. In "Green No More, Part I" Lord Zedd took a group of teenagers and transformed them into the Dark Rangers, his evil counterpart to Zordon's Power Rangers. *This Justin is unrelated to the one who became the Blue Turbo Ranger Rocko (Steve Cardenas) is the ancestor of Rocky DeSantos from the year 1880 and was the Red Wild West Ranger when Kimberly Hart was transported through time and had to fight a monster in the past. He only held his powers in "Wild West Rangers, Part 2", after which the Power Coins were returned to Zordon and Alpha 5 so they could be earned by the Power Rangers in the 1990s. *Morpher: Power Morpher with Tyrannosaurus Power Coin **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" *Weapon: Blade Blaster Rocky DeSantos was also the Red Ninja Ranger in season three of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Morpher: Power Morpher with Ape Power Coin **Morphing Call: "I Need Ninja Ranger Power Now!" → "It's Morphin Time!" → "Red Ranger Power!" → "Metallic Armor, Power Up!" *Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Sword, Metallic Armor *Vehicles: Red Shark Cycle *Zords: Ape Ninjazord, Red Shogunzord **Zord Call: "Red Shogunzord - Power Up!" Aurico (David Bacon and Christopher Glenn) is the Red Aquitian Ranger in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Took part in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil in "Countdown to Destruction". Aurico was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red", but he was the only one of the Rangers in Forever Red who appeared only in morphed form. During Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers he was played by David Bacon while in "Forever Red" he was voiced by Christopher Glenn. *Morpher: Aquitian Morpher **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Aquitian Ranger Power!" *Weapons: Aquitian Sword, Aquitian Blaster, Battle Borg Coin *Zords: Red Battle Borg, Red Shogunzord (rarely used) Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) is Zeo Ranger 5 – Red in Power Rangers Zeo. Tommy was formerly the Green Power Ranger and the White Power/Ninja Ranger, and later on becomes the first Red Turbo Ranger and the Black Dino Ranger. Tommy was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". *Morpher: Zeonizer with Star Crystal **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Zeo Ranger 5 - Red!" *Weapons: Zeo Laser Pistol, Zeo Blade, Zeo 5 Power Sword, Defender Wheel *Vehicle: Red Zeo Jet Cycle *Zords: Zeozord 5 (Phoenix), Red Battlezord, Super Zeozord 5, Zeo Megazord w/Zeo 5 Battle Helmet Tommy Oliver and Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson (Selwyn Ward) are the first and second Red Turbo Rangers in Power Rangers Turbo. T.J. later becomes the Blue Space Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers in Space. T.J. was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". A Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson robot also became the Red Eltarian Turbo Ranger in this series. *Morpher: Turbo Morpher with Key **Morphing Call: "Shift Into Turbo!" → "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" (Tommy only) *Weapons: Auto Blaster, Turbo Sword, Turbo Lightning Sword *Vehicles: Red Turbo Cart, Lightning Cruiser *Zords: Red Lightning Turbozord, Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) is the Red Space Ranger and the Red Battlized Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers in Space. Andros was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". He was the first Red Ranger to activate the Battlizer Armor. *Morphers: Astro Morpher, Battlizer **Morphing Call: "Let's Rocket!" → "Red Battlized Ranger!" *Weapons: Astro Blaster, Spiral Saber, Battlizer Armor *Vehicles: Red Galaxy Glider, Red Galaxy Cycle, Astro Megaship Mark II (possibly) *Zords: Astro Megaship, Delta Megaship, Mega V1 (Robo Voyager) **Megazords: Astro Megazord, Delta Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Mega Voyager, Winged Mega Voyager Psycho Red (Patrick David) is the Red Psycho Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers in Space. He was portrayed as the evil counterpart to Andros, the Red Space Ranger. He alternate form is that of a fire monster. During his first appearance, he disguised himself as the Red Space Ranger. *Weapson: Astro Blaster, Psycho Sword Leo Corbett (Danny Slavin) is the Red Galaxy Ranger and the Red Armored Power Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Leo was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Leo's brother, Mike, was originally chosen as the Red Galaxy Ranger as he originally pulled the Red Quasar Saber out of the stone, but gave it to Leo before disappearing. Mike later became the Magna Defender. *Morphers: Transmorpher, Armor Keys **Morphing Call: "Go Galactic!" → "Lights of Orion, Activate!" → "Red...Armored...Power...Ranger!" *Roll Call: "Galaxy Red!" *Weapons: Quasar Saber with Lion Crest, Transdagger - Magna Talon, Quasar Launcher, Lights of Orion Armor, Red Armor *Vehicles: Red Jet Jammer, Red Astro Cycle → Capsular Cycle *Zord: Lion Galactabeast → Lion Galactazord Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) is the Red Lightspeed Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Carter was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". *Morphers: Rescue Morpher, Battle Booster **Morphing Call: "Lightspeed Rescue!" → "Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode. Complete Transformation." *Roll Call: "Red Ranger, Rexcue Ready!" *Weapons: Rescue Blaster, Rescue Drill, Red V-Lancer, Thermo Blaster, Trans Armor Cycle → Armor Mode *Vehicles: Red Lightspeed Cycle with Rescue Speeder, Mobile Armored Vehicle, Trans Armor Cycle *Zords: Pyro Rescue 1, Rail Rescue 1, Omegazord 1 Alex and Wesley "Wes" Collins (Jason Faunt) are the Red Time Force Rangers in Saban's Power Rangers Time Force. Wes was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Wes as the Red Time Force Ranger has the power to become the Red Battle Warrior. Alex is the Red Time Force Ranger in the year 3000. He was thought to have died in the future, and Wes is his ancestor. He assisted the Time Force Rangers by sending back the Shadow Winger, and once tried to regain his position as the Red Ranger. *Morphers: Chrono Morpher, Battle Fire **Morphing Call: "Time For Time Force!" → "Red Battle Warrior!" *Roll Call: "Time Force Red!" *Weapons: Red Chrono Sabers, Chrono Blaster, V1 Weapon, Electro Booster, Battle *Warrior Armor *Vehicles: Red Vector Cycle, Strata Cycle *Zord: Time Flyer 1 Eric Myers (Daniel Southworth) is the Quantum Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Time Force. Eric was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". *While not a Red Ranger by name, his costume color is red. *Suit Color: Red with black accents *Morpher: Quantum Morpher **Morphing Call: "Quantum Power!" → "Megabattle, Activate! Battle Ready!" *Weapons: Quantum Defender - Blaster/Blade Mode, Mega Battle Armor *Vehicle: T.F. Eagle *Zord: Quantasaurus-Rex **Megazord: Quantasaurus-Rex Megazord Cole Evans (Ricardo Medina, Jr.) is the Red Lion Ranger and the Red Savage Warrior in Power Rangers Wild Force. Cole was among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". *Morphers: Growl Phone, Animarium Buckle **Morphing Call: "Wild Access" → "Animarium Mode! Red Savage Warrior Power Up!" *Roll Call: "Blazing Lion!" *Weapons: Crystal Saber, Red Lion Fang → Lion Blaster, Falcon Summoner, Animarium Armor, Falconator *Vehicles: Red Savage Cycle, Wild Force Rider *Wild Zords: Red Lion Wild Zord, Gorilla Wild Zord, Falcon Wild Zord Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) is the Red Wind Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *Morphers: Wind Morpher with Red Power Disc → Hurricane Morpher Battlizer **Morphing Call: "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" → "Battlizer Mode!" → "Battlizer Flight Mode!" *Roll Call: "Power Of Air!" *Weapons: Ninja Sword Gold, Laser Blaster, Hawk Blaster, Battlizer Armor *Vehicles: Red Ninja Glider, Red Tsunami Cycle *Zord: Hawkzord *Power Spheres: Serpent Sword (#1), Head/Torso of Minizord (#7), Ninja Scarf (#9), Super Stamp (#13), Head of Ninja Firebird (#16) Hunter Bradley (Adam Tuominen) is the Crimson Thunder Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *While not a Red Ranger by name, he is often considered a Red Ranger (crimson is a darker shade of red). *Suit Color: Crimson Red *Morpher: Thunder Morpher with Crimson Power Disc **Morphing Call: "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" *Roll Call: "Crimson Thunder!" → "Power Of Thunder!" *Weapons: Crimson Blaster, Thunder Staff *Vehicles: Crimson Tsunami Cycle, Ninja Glider Cycle *Zord: Crimson Insectizord *Power Spheres: copied Serpent Sword (#1), Spin Blade (#4), legs of Minizord (#8), wings of Ninja Firebird (#17) Conner McKnight (James Napier) is the Red Tyranno Ranger and the Triassic Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. As the Triassic Ranger, Conner is considered to be an "Other Ranger", while at the same time, Triassic Ranger is also considered a Power-up mode. *Morphers: Dino Morpher with Tyranno Plate **Morphing Call: "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" → "Super Dino Mode!" → "Triassic Mode! Triassic Ranger!" → "Battlizer, Energize! Fire Kick! Super Fire Power!" *Roll Call: "Tyranno Power!" → "Triassic Power!" *Weapons: Thundermax Saber, Tyranno Staff *Vehicles: Red Raptor Rider, Red Raptor Cycle *Zord: Tyrannozord Sky Tate's father was an early S.P.D. Red Ranger. His suit resembles that of the Red Time Force Ranger, leading many to believe that he is Wes Collins. *Morpher: Unknown, but identical to Chrono Morpher Charlie (Gina Varela) is the S.P.D. A-Squad Red Ranger. She is the first known female Red Ranger, and the only A-Squad member to be referred to by name. *Weapon: Unnamed, similar to the Delta Enforcer. *Zord: Delta Runner 1, A-Squad's Megazord piloted along with her teammates. Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren), Schuyler "Sky" Tate ((Chris Violette), and Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) are the S.P.D. B-Squad Red Rangers in Power Rangers S.P.D.. Originally Jack is the Red Ranger. When he retires, Sky Tate is promoted from Blue to Red. Later, Sky gets promoted to Head of S.P.D. and Bridge becomes the Red Ranger. *Morphers: Delta Morpher, Battlizer **Morphing Call: "S.P.D. Emergency!" → "Battlizer, Cyber Mode! Battlizer Mode 1 Complete!" → "Battlizer, Sonic Mode! Battlizer Mode 2 Complete!" → "S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" *Roll Call: "One: S.P.D. Red Ranger!" *Weapons: Delta Blasters - Combo Mode, S.W.A.T. Armor, Delta Enforcer, Battlizer Armor *Vehicles: Red Patrol Cycle, S.P.D. Command Truck *Zords: Delta Runner 1, S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Nick Russell (Firass Dirani) is the Red Mystic Ranger, Red Legend Warrior, and Red Dragon Fire Ranger in Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Morphers: Mystic Morpher, Fierce Dragon Morpher (Battlizer) **Morphing Call: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" → "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" → "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" *Roll Call: "Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" → "Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!" → "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" *Weapons: Magi Staff - Striker Mode, Mystic Force Fighters, Mystic Lion Staff, *Fierce Dragon Battle Staffs *Vehicles: Red Mystic Racer → Mystic Speeder, Fire Heart *Mystic Titan Forms: Mystic Phoenix, Mystic Firebird *Zords: Catastros (temporarily), Brightstar (temporarily) **Megazords: Centaurus Phoenix Megazord (temporarily), Phoenix Unizord Lianbow (Chris Graham) is the Wolf Warrior in Power Rangers Mystic Force. *While not a Red Ranger by name, his suit color is crimson. *Suit Color: Crimson armor with a gold W''' across the chest and silver wolf's head shaped shoulder pads *Morpher: Wolf Morpher **Morphing Call: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" → "Ancient Mystic Mode!" *Weapons: Sword and Shield of Fire *Ancient Mystic Mode: Red and purple being seemingly made of fire with a purple cape and a red sword and shield *Zord: Catastros *Titan Form: Ginat version of self, Knight Wolf Centaur **Megazord: Centaurus Wolf Megazord '''Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford (James MacLurcan) is the Red Overdrive Ranger and Red Sentinel Ranger in Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. *Morpher: Overdrive Tracker, Sentinel Morpher (Battlizer) **Morphing Call: "Overdrive Accelerate!" → "Defender Vest!" → "Red Sentinel Ranger!" *Roll Call: "Kick Into Overdrive, Red Ranger!" *Weapons: Drive Defender, Drive Lance, Drill Blaster, Defender Vest *Zords: Dump Driver, Drill Driver, Sonic Streaker, Battle Fleet 1 Casey is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger in Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. *Morpher: Solar Morpher **Morphing Call: "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" *Roll Call: "With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" *Weapons: Tiger Battle Claws, Junglechucks *Vehicle: Strike Rider *Animal Spirits: Tiger Spirit See also Alphabetical List of Red Rangers Red Rangers